


头号玩家

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 只是叫这个名字，跟电影《头号玩家》没有关系





	头号玩家

“……以上是我们从《恋与底特律》见面会准备现场发回的报道，那么，让我们今晚八点再见吧~”

记者的情绪明显也被早早等候在会场的粉丝们感染，恨不得立刻扔下话筒举起灯牌和荧光棒。

……

“说起来，我们当时到底是为什么要发行这款游戏？”

离会场不远的办公楼里，诺丝暂停了新闻播放，将目光从眼前的光屏上移到了旁边的仿生人领袖身上。

“呃、我不太确定…赛门负责的制作和发行，我只是美工……”

正沉迷于为发行四个月纪念款服装修改细节的马库斯茫然的停下画笔。

“为了赚钱！”赛门坐在沙发上，扬了扬手里的平板，“这个月耶利哥临时政府的财政收入七分之一来自于这款游戏！”

“难道不是为了更好的促进仿生人与人类的交流和互动吗？”书架前的乔许茫然的抬起头，“据目前数据统计，10~40岁年龄段的人类中，70.9%听说过我们的游戏，39.82%玩儿过，其中充值用户达到注册玩家比例的81.3%，而且我们是首款男女玩家比例几乎均等的恋爱养成类游戏。”

“这得归功于诺丝。”赛门朝诺丝方向点了个赞：“归功于……‘诺丝’简直太难攻略了。”

“是啊！”说到这，连乔许都忍不住发笑，“这真是个难以解释的问题，我们一直以为人气最高的角色会是‘马库斯’，但结果是‘诺丝’！而且‘诺丝’的粉丝在今天早上首次实现了……女粉丝数量超过男生！”

“这就是姐的魅力！”

诺丝对于刚刚公布的统计数据表示非常满意。

“但别忘了，你也是目前‘争议最多’的角色。”

提到这个，卡拉感到CPU过热，她负责客服这一块，每天会接到无数电话抱怨“诺丝的好感度设定也太奇怪了吧”“你们这游戏是有什么毛病！诺丝简直不讲道理！”……

“随他们说！反正目前还没有一个人成功攻略‘诺丝’主线的。啊…真是遗憾，首位通关玩家的奖励到现在也发不出去……”

底特律一姐故意十分“遗憾”的摇头叹息，不过所有人都知道，只要她不松口修改难度，要通关……呵呵，那恐怕就难了，上次还有个自作聪明的小子企图作弊设计外挂，结果就不用说了，妄想在仿生人眼皮子底下使用外挂？简直是异想天开。

“不过说到首位通关奖励……”提到这个，赛门从沙发上直起身，一脸神秘的看向所有人，“有人知道‘康纳’的首位通关奖励是什么吗？”

说到康纳，唯一一个不在现场的“主角”，所有仿生人都顿时电量十足。

八卦康纳已经成为了“耶利哥日常”，而且要知道，“康纳”的风头一点儿也不次于“诺丝”。

由于是警用型，很多设定需要非常谨慎并且取得DPD方面的授权，所以“康纳”并没有在游戏首发时推出，他的角色在3个月以后才上线，那时候《恋与底特律》这款游戏已经红遍全球了，论坛里闹翻了天的粉丝们每天都在哀嚎“康纳”为什么还不出，大有一种再不推出康纳他们就要爆了服务器的势头……事实上，在“康纳”首发的当晚的确是出现多处服务器被挤到瘫痪。

但是第二天，游戏玩家们就再一次感受到了 “诺丝”首发时被支配的恐惧：为什么看起来很好说话的康纳却这么难攻略啊！！为什么硬币掉地上都会降好感度啊！等等我们哪儿知道热带鱼的品种啊！……一时间，论坛里就再一次闹翻了天，这次的哀嚎内容齐刷刷的变成了“官方坑人”“还我们软萌康纳来”……

然而面对玩家质疑，官方解释只有一个：康纳本来就是刑侦谈判型仿生人，他的难度理所当然的会比较高。

好吧，官方都这么说了，玩家还能说什么呢？

玩家只能……把主意打到了康纳本人的头上。

对于《恋与底特律》中最难攻略的两个角色，一个诺丝，想要接近那是别指望了，诺丝很少在非工作场合跟人类接触，就连粉丝见面会也只是淡淡的出来露了个脸，但康纳就不一样了。

仿生人革命后的康纳并没有加入到耶利哥新政府，而是依旧留在了DPD做一个普通的警员，因为这份工作的缘故，可以说，他是跟人类接触得最多的一个仿生人了，这就为疯狂的玩家们铤而走险提供了不少的便宜，同时也让DPD的警官们体会到了一把“明星待遇”——警局门口总是有人举着手机相机埋伏着，凶案现场的警戒线也拦不住无数好奇的目光，走在路上还会被人抓住问“您知道您的同事康纳警官喜欢什么颜色的内裤吗”，更过分的，每天还有各种假借自己的猫丢了狗病了鸽子不吃饭了等等理由跑来“报案”的……

最后，不胜其烦的康纳警官不得不开新闻发布会恳求玩家们别再扰乱社会治安，耶利哥方面也发布公告如果再出现玩家骚扰康纳或者影响政府机关工作的事件，耶利哥将永久下线“康纳”的角色。

这样一来，疯狂的玩家们终于安静了，但不到一天，新的花样又冒出来了，有人质疑耶利哥方面为了引诱玩家充值，故意调整了康纳的数值，也就是说，这个角色是永远不可能被攻略的！

对此，耶利哥打算非常严肃的发布一次官方回应，但是还没等这篇回应上线，谣言不攻自破了，因为……有玩家通关了。

在“康纳”角色发布后的第7天9小时23分，所有在线玩家都收到了一条莹蓝色的系统公告“恭喜玩家 匿名 完成康纳主线剧情，服务器将于30分钟后更新并发布通关动画”。

这条公告一石激起千层浪，这是谁？能在短短七天内攻略“康纳”？这简直是不可能任务！要知道当初最快通关的角色“丹尼尔”都是耗时了9天！这是哪位大神能在这么短的时间内通关“康纳”？！

所有玩家都发起了寻找“头号玩家”的网络搜索活动，但是很遗憾，这位神秘的“头号玩家”不仅选择了“公告匿名”，而且从此后并未在任何论坛、直播或者实况上出现过。

“是假的吧？”“该不会是作弊吧？”“头号玩家会不会就是康纳本人”……一时间新的质疑雨后春笋一般冒了出来，对此，官方不得不再次发出公告并，声明根据数据核实，该玩家一切游戏数据正常并不存在外挂问题，且现在该玩家已经注销账号，请大家不要再寻找了。

由此，玩家们才心有不甘的将话题转移到了一个新的方向——康纳的通关奖励是什么？

众所周知，这《恋与底特律》的一大神秘噱头就是：每个主线角色首次通关后，将由“角色”本人亲自来发放只能玩家本人领取的 “特殊奖励”，这奖励是什么？将由“角色”本人决定。

当初赛门通关后，玩家获得了耶利哥仿生人自主行政区一日游，及仅限本人使用的一年通行证；卡拉在通关后亲自飞到北爱尔兰为那位玩家做了一顿丰盛的晚餐；马库斯更是大方的送出了自己的新画作——据说现在已炒到天价……

那么现在，康纳的通过奖励是什么？

以那位“头号玩家”的神秘程度，这个问题的答案……恐怕是很难挖出来了。

但是，玩家们不知道，不代表耶利哥的人不知道啊！

“还能是什么呢？”

诺丝暧昧的眨了眨眼。

作为游戏官方当然可以查到那位“头号玩家”的身份，但是……这还需要查吗？能在这么快的时间内“搞定”康纳的人，还能有谁呢？

“还不如说，我们更感兴趣的是，他什么时候才去‘颁奖’呢？”

“这个嘛……emmmm……据900说，他哥的全勤奖泡汤了，因为，康纳今天没有去上班！”

底特律，密歇根大道的某栋小屋内。

“康纳…我说，你们都是用这种方式作为奖励的吗？我是说、呃…如果换一个人通关……”

“当然不是，副队长。仅限于你…不过我好奇的是，副队长你连手机都不会设置，居然能成为‘头号玩家’？”

“这个正常，像我们这种上世纪80年代生的老家伙，有几个没玩儿过几款恋爱养成游戏啊！”

“是吗？只是因为这个？”

“咳、咳…就是这个，唔……”


End file.
